Porky Pig
Porky Pig is a large pink pig with a somewhat bulbous head, he wears a blue jacket and a red bowtie. He is known for his signature line at the end of each short, "Th-th-th-that's all folks!" Porky's most distinctive trait is a severe stutter, for which he sometimes compensates by replacing his words; for example, "What's going on?" might become "What's guh-guh-guh-guh—...what's happening?" In the ending of many Looney Tunes cartoons, Porky Pig bursts through a bass drum head, and his farewell line "That's all folks!" becomes "Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-... That's all, folks." Porky's stutter also works in a peculier way, such as stumbling over a simple word only to substitute a longer word without difficulty. Porky is a kind young adult, his mild-mannered nature and shy demeanor made him the perfect straight man for zanier characters such as Daffy. Porky-as-straightman scenarios, pairing the pig with Daffy Duck. Porky was paired with Sylvester in which Porky plays the curmudgeonly owner of the cat and remains clueless that Sylvester is constantly saving him from homicidal mice, space aliens, and other threats. Porky also appears as the "Eager Young Space Cadet" in the animated television series Duck Dodgers. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Porky_Pig http://looneytunes.wikia.com/wiki/Porky_Pig The Eager Young Space Cadet The Eager Young Space Cadet is the spunky young hero-in-training and loyal follower of Duck Dodgers. The Cadet looks up to Dodgers, seeing him as a father-figure in many ways. He is utterly loyal to Dodgers and doesn't doubt a word he says. Despite being much smarter than his so-called hero, he lets him give all the orders. Dodgers cares deeply for his Cadet though he rarely shows it, and often tries to take credit for the Cadet's work. Dodgers relies heavily on the Cadet's assistance and would likely fail most missions without it. It should be noted that the Cadet is also fairly successful as a ladies man, often being the one who gets the girl Dodgers swoons over. He graduated summa cum laude from the Protectorate Academy. Very little else is known about his past, though one episode portrays him as being the Prince and Ruler of his home planet of Swinus 9 in another it reveals his sister was sold to the sausage factory, with his own set of villains trying to dethrone or otherwise eliminate him. Since this was revealed in a story the Cadet told while babysitting his overly rambunctious niece and nephews, Porko, Puerco, and Sow (a joke on Animaniacs' Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, and even voiced by the same people), and they expressed no prior knowledge of this, it is unknown whether or not this is true or just his attempt to impress his impressionable relatives. He has claimed to have ended world hunger to Count Muerte, although this could be seen as bragging to a stranger. The Cadet is played by Porky Pig. Copyright: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duck_Dodgers_(TV_series) http://duckdodgers.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Cadet Category:Characters Category:Animal Category:Looney Category:Looney Tunes Characters Category:Warner Bros Category:Chuck Jones Category:Mel Blanc Category:Commily Category:Unlucky Category:Awarded Category:Way With Words Category:Protaginst Category:Acksent Category:Ensouling character Category:Pig Category:Duck Dodgers Characters